starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Quicksilver
Quicksilver is semi-processed materials and nanobots for the Vaul maintenance. Generally silver in coloration, its consistency varies depending on programming and the amount of energy exposed to it. Similar to Creep, parts of Quicksilver are psionically-sensitive. It is mainly used to repair Vaul units and structures. Overview Composition Quicksilver is a mixture of nanites (30%) and semi-processed resources (70%). In this semi-processed state, it can be broken down and reformed into different components depending on whatever programming the nanites receive. Quicksilver can be programmed to construct and repair anything as long as there is enough matter and energy present. Depending on programming, Quicksilver alters its molecular structure to be invulnerable to most forms of conventional attack. Extreme heat from energy weaponry is easily absorbed and converted into more usable forms for regeneration. Acid-based weaponry can dissolve the upper layer of Quicksilver; however, the nanites that still functioning eventually produce chemicals to counteract any biological substance developed. Similar to Zerg Creep, brute force cannot match the regenerative properties of Quicksilver. Even EMPs are useless at permanently shutting down the nanites as long as some remain active. Also like Creep, the only way to remove Quicksilver is by destroying structures producing and powering it. Doing so causes the nanites to remain in standby mode waiting for digital input. After some time, Quicksilver nanites begin to break themselves down to their basic elements. This fail-safe serves to prevent enemies from thoroughly examining their technology. Function All Vaul assets are mechanical and have a crystal core containing specific programming on their unique schematics and functions. Quicksilver provides raw materials needed in maintenance and construction depending on programming. Should a building be damaged, Quicksilver instantly moves to the area to begin repairs. Quicksilver can repair friendly mechanical units if the schematics exist in Vaul databases. Be it Xel'Naga, Protoss, Zerg, or Terran in origin, a block of the substance can morph into it. In combat situations, it can be used as ammunition to disintegrate armadas of ships or even a medium sized planet. Given enough energy, Quicksilver can penetrate any kind of physical or energy-based defense. Variants Alpha-class These appear as metal ingots. Alpha-class Quicksilver is mainly used for constructing, maintaining, and repairing buildings. Some can even be used to construct capital ships from asteroids if given enough psionic energy and suitable resources. Beta-class These appear as metallic cards. Beta-class Quicksilver is mainly used to repair small to large units on the field where repair bay cannot be available. Often stored in pack cases like Terran med kits, these cards can practically resurrect armies within seconds. Beta-class Quicksilver can also be weaponized as nano-virus delivery systems to disable or kill whatever surface they are attached. Though not as destructive as Gamma-class Quicksilver, this variant can take down large groups of infantry to massive units within seconds. Gamma-class These appear as metallic disks. Gamma-class Quicksilver is mainly used for demolition and mining. With proper programming, the disks will render a mountain to rubble or cause cities to completely disappear. Very useful in erasing all traces of existence, covert operations always come with the disks to avoid being compromised by outside forces. Omega-class These appear as metallic spheres. Omega-class Quicksilver is the blank variant. It can be programmed with any number of tasks. It can even be used to transform entire planets. Due to the immense power needed to function, an Omega sphere is only used faraway from civilizations advanced enough to detect energy spikes. In the event of discovery, they can be used as a weapon of last resort similar to a self destruct device destroying everything on the planet. Notes Inspirations: * Mass Effect: Omni-gel * Stargate SG-1: Replicator Blocks * DC Comics: Fortress of Solitude and Sunstone * Avengers - Earth's Mightiest Heroes: The Deadliest Man Alive Category:Substances Category:Xel'Naga Technology